The fight for survival
by WickyLEE6
Summary: What if Clamp and Sonny managed to escape with the metaflux safely? and what if Sonny was actually part of his son's life from the very beginning. How would things be like then? This is my take on how this could have been. Takes place when Sonny and Clamp stole the metaflux. Not linked to season one. All the personas in the series will be featured. Sonny/Clamp/D'Jok's mother


Chapter 1: Fleeing Technoid

He had to make sure Bleylock couldn't find Niobe, his newborn son and his friends. He made sure the metaflux remained safely in it's container. Labor was right behind him. The crash had caused Niobe to give birth early. I'Son had to smile. He hadn't expected that he'd be this much involved in his childs birth. It was a beautiful son.

'Congratulations I'Son. It's a beautiful boy' said Labnor with a smile.

'You should meet someone Yarritt, this could be you' said I'Son.

'No thanks, I'm not marrige material. That's more you. Besides, you found the most amazing woman in the galaxy first' said Labnor.

Niobe seemed pale, but she still managed to laugh at his joke.

'I got a few friends that would be interrested' she said.

This made I'Son giggle.

'See Yarritt, there's hope for you too' he laughed.

But Labnor seemed worried.

'What if General Bleylock manages to track us down I'Son? We'll all get killed for this theft' he said.

'And had we stayed, he would have used the metaflux to start a new fluxwar. We saved millions of lives today Yarritt. We don't have the deaths of all those people on our hands, because of our invention' said I'Son.

He looked at his wife.

'Honey you seem pale' he said worried.

Niobe looked at him.

'I'm fine Honey. Will you look after D'Jok before I have to feed him again?' she said.

I'Son nodded.

Ten tiny fingers, ten tiny toes. A little humanbeing, that would depend on his guidance through the years. His life had changed. Till now, it had been him and Niobe. Some friends called them the perfect couple. She was the petite woman he the tall handsome man. Pictureperfect. Now they were three. D'Jok curled his little hand round his finger. I'Son felt like that tiny hand held his heart at that moment.

'I'll always be there for you D'Jok. I promise' he whispered...

For three days they hid in the mountains. I'Son had made sure to bring a small radio that would allow them to know where Technoid were at. Sure enough. General Bleylock had acted fast when he realised what had happened. I'Son had expected that. He had only agreed to join this project to protect labnor. If he knew General Bleylock, well, it was the same way in return. I'Son didn't like to think of how General Bleylock had been constantly looking over his shoulder when he was starting to make a name for himself. It had frankly been very annoying. General Bleylock was tough as nails. Duke Maddox, the head of Technoid, had no idea of this Generals ambitions. General Bleylock had been a shooting star, with amazing results. A warstrategist. And with a fair amount of success. How he had come to work for him, was a story of it's own. General Bleylock had looked for someone to work for free initially, or at least very low pay. I'Son had nothing to loose. He had signed right away. It had been quite a step up, from being a poor scientist in the making, to all of a sudden be getting somewhere. He had impressed the General with his work. It was accurate and presice to a tee.

'You're really a skilled scientist I'Son' said the General.

'This? That's just the kind of things I do for fun' I'Son responded, as he was cleansing the testtubes he needed to get washed, and sterrilised them.

'Your talent is wasted here. You lack ambitions I'Son' General Bleylock looked around the shabby lab.

'Ambitions has nothing to do with it. It's hard to find work within the field of expertise I'd like work in' said I'Son.

'Is it? Or is it just that you haven't looked in the right places yet?' General Bleylock looked at him.

'Forgive me if I seem rude General, but there is a difference between being born with a silverspoon in your hand, and having to work your way through life' said I'Son, as he hung up his labcoat and goggles.

General Bleylock looked at him with a strange look in his eyes.

'I might be able to help you with that I'Son. It just so happens that I know of an unoccupied opening with Technoid' he said.

'Technoid?' I'Son thought about it for a second.

'I thought they only hired people that had no holes in their education' he said.

General Bleylock liked what he heard. The young scientist was eager, but he was doing his best to hide it.

'What you lack, there are scollarships for. Why don't you take the evening classes? I've heard that the professors that teach then, are the best of their fields' he said.

He had wheeled him in. I'Son was clearly concidering the offer.

'I'll be frank with you I'Son. Your work has impressed me. I see a bright future for you. But the choise to take the opourtunity I offer, is yours alone' he said.

'And if I choose to accept?' I'Son's green eyes clearly was looking for anykind of downside to this.

'You'll be able to leave this dump I'Son. Your life will improve, in just about any aspect' said General Bleylock.

'And what do you get out of it General? As far as I understand, this poses a lot of advantages for me. But I can't help but feel it's something you stand to gain from it too?' I'Son asked.

'I get to make sure a great talent isn't wasted, to me that's more than enough' said General Bleylock...

Well, he had lied. About everything. Well almost.

He did land the job at Technoid, thanks to his skills. But, as he started working on small scale projects, it didn't take long before Duke Maddox, the head of Technoid had cought an interrest in his work. That had opened doors. I'Son was introduced to the more serious porfessors. He was eager to learn, and they were willing to teach him. A win win combination for Technoid. Despite his young age, I'Son took classes in the evenings, and soon made professor within Technoid. On one of these classes, he met his furture partner in crime, Yarritt labnor. Both men hit it off. Yarritt was into mechanics, and had shown I'Son some of his toys. With anything mechanical, Labor could work magic. I'Son had fun hanging around with his new friend. His enthusiasm was infectious. But Labnor was also interrested in his work. I'Son had decided on biological chemistry as his main. It had been a bit more tricky for Labor to wrap his tounge around that. But he had at least tried to. And then, I'Son met Niobe. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon. Her hazels had deepts that could make a man drown. It was love at first sight. Strange really, as he was not one to believe in those things. Within a short time, they were dating. It was the happiest time of his life. He had an amazing girlfriend in Niobe. She had whits, an amazing laughter and a winning smile. She was an excellent cook as well. I'Son would litterally be on his hands and knees to have one of her homemade meals. Meals that meant he could arrange meetings with interrested sponsors and other buisnessassociates at home. When he decided to move, Niobe moved in with him.

There had come some distance between him and Bleylock after this. But he didn't care. He loved life with his girlfriend. And the extra work for Bleylock made sure they had some extra money to spend. Secretly, I'Son put some of it away. On the yearday for one year after they started dating, he proposed. Niobe was beautifull in her blue dress. I'Son couldn't take his eyes of of her.

'I'Son, it's beautiful' she gasped when she saw the ring.

He had carefully picked it out. The stone was perfect, just like her. And Niobe gladly wore it. It wasn't like the most outstanding gem he had picked. But the prefection lay in the simplicity of it. He could even lay next to her at night, and watch that ring sparkle in the moonshine.

Then, he became aware of Bleylock's other side. He had heard the rumours, but never really paid any close attention to it. Not untill he met with an old friend from college. He had been a solider in the fluxwars on Ascalon. I'Son felt like the conversation was floating, untill his friend told of how the prisoners was treated.

'I heard he used a new bio tech weapon to dispose of an entire group of rebells, though, the rumours has it that one escaped. He'll probobly wind up as a scapegoat for all of this' said Bryan.

' Bio tech weapons? General Bleylock?' I'Son couldn't take it in.

'You didn't know? They don't use humans anymore, that'sjust for testing' said Bryan.

I'Son frowned.

'The technology on robots aren't that advanced yet. But, why bio tech weapons?' he wondered.

'Maybe you should ask around, and see what you can find within technoid? Said Bryan.

'I'm under a code of silence Bryan, I can't tell you anything I find' said I'Son.

Bryan looked at him.

'I already know the truth I'Son. It's you that need to see what kind of lawless scum you're working extra for. I've seen some of the bio tech weaponry. You better be carefull I'Son, if this is your work, he might just hang you out to dry for it'

Bryan's words had made I'Son check. What he found, proved Bryan was right. Something was seriously wrong within Technoid. It seemed no one paid close attention to Bleylock's wheeling and dealing. It resulted in I'Son putting a stop to his contract with Bleylock. He blamed it on heavy workload.

Bleylock wasn't convinced. I'Son knew he had paid close attention to the work he did in the Metaflux project. I'Son had set some traps of his own. He used advanced maths and algorithms to protect his work. It was boring stuff, things Bleylock wouldn't be bothered with knowing about. But, he felt watched. And his suspicions had been confirmed. He had done what they had to. Now, they had to get away from Akillian.

The sparks of the radio pulled him from his trail of thoughts. It was Calleigh Mystic, a young reporter on her way up. And she interwiewed General Bleylock.

'I understand the two thieves worked for you?' she said.

'I hessitate to use the word thieves. They misunderstood a few things' he calmly explained.

Misunderstood? Well, if not for the severity of the situation, he would have laughed. But, they needed to hide the Metaflux in a safe place.

'Labnor?' I'Son walked out of the ship.

It had suffered some minor damage to the paint, but nothing bad. It was an easy fix.

'Over here I'Son. I used a few parts to see if I could make a holotv' said Labnor.

The contraption even had a clear image.

'Can it be traced?' I'Son wondered.

'That's the downside' sighed Labnor.

'We'll stick with the radio. But we have to hide the Metaflux where it can't be found' said I'Son.

'And we need to get medical help for Niobe' said Labnor.

'She's still bleeding?' I'Son got worried.

'Sad to say I'Son. It looks like it's up to you to take care of the baby untill she feels better' said Labnor.

I'Son nodded. The moment they decided to flee, was the moment their lives changed.

He mixed a bottle with nutritious fluids for Niobe. His degree in bio chemistry could be applied to humans as well, not just robots. And right now, his wife and son needed his expertise.

'Here' he smiled as he handed Niobe the bottle.

'What did you make I'Son?' she smiled tired where she lay.

'It'll help honey. Please, drink' he smiled.

'Hold D'Jok, will you?' she handed him the baby.

'He just finished eating' she said.

I'Son placed the baby to his shoulder, to make him burp.

'He's so pretty, so..perfect' said Niobe dreamingly.

'Just like our marrige' she smiled.

I'Son looked sad at her.

'I should have destroyed it before it got this far' he said.

'Don't blame yourself. You had no way of knowing' said Niobe.

I'Son smiled as he leaned forth and kissed her. She had brought order to his world, and organized the chaos it had turned into.

He had to get the metaflux off the planet somehow, without being detected. But how? I'Son knew there was only this much he could do to conceal the content. The metaflux wasn't traceable. A sound made him turn. D'Jok was already making sounds that indicated hunger. He lifted the baby from his make shift crib.

'Hey there son, you need a nappychange' laughed I'Son.

The job was a stinky one, but easy to fullfill. I'Son had read up on what to expect in the first weeks after birth and nothing had so far cought him off guard. As soon as he was done, he walked to Niobe's make shift bed.

'He's hungry Honey' he smiled and handed her the baby.

Niobe looked tired. But she took him and laid him to her breast.

'We can't stay for much longer I'Son. They will find us' she said.

'We'll make it honey, I promise' said I'Son.

He would do everything to protect his wife and son. If it meant that Technoid would get him, then so be it.

'But I'Son, if they capture you, what will happen to D'Jok and me?' Niobe's hazels was filled with tears.

'You'll get out safely honey' I'Son said.

Labnor was on the radio.

'We need to make our way out of here!' I'Son's voice was firm.

'I don't disagree, but where would we go?' Labnor looked at him.

I'Son had thought of it.

'Search the frequenzy M342218' he suggested.

'That would be... Shiloh?' Labnor was surprised.

'Were is a better place to hide than the home of the ones running from the law?' I'Son asked.

'Getting there will be hard' Labnor wasn't raising his hopes.

'We have to try. It's either that, or a long time in prison' said I'Son.

Labnor looked at him, for a long time.

'For me, no doubt it's prison. But for you I'Son, I think something worse is in store' he said.

'What makes you say that?' I'Son asked.

'Bleylock! He knows you lied to him when you said you knew nothing. He went through your personal file I'Son. He knew you were imunized to the truth serum. And, you may not know, but his interrest in you extends the professional lines'.

I'Son nodded.

They continued to work in silence.

It felt like ages, but then, the radio sparked.

'MIG 12 calling, identify yourself' said a voice.

'You go first!' said I'Son.

'Name's General Corso Takashi, with the Shiloh Pirates. Who may you be?'

'Professor I'Son, fugitive from Technoid. We're in need of assistance to leave Akillian'.

'That's not how it works prof. If we help you, you give us something in return' said the voice they now knew belonged to Corso.

'What do you want? Technology? I'm sure we can work out some arrangements. We also need medical help. My wife just gave birth a couple of days ago. She lost a lot of blood and needs medical attention' said I'Son.

Corso was silent for a few minutes.

'How many are you?' he wanted to know.

' Three adults and a baby' replied I'Son.

'I'll hear with the boss, hold the line!' ordered the pirate.

A few minutes, he was back online.

'We will help, in one condition' he said.

'What is it?' I'Son asked.

'Technoid's traderoutes, we want them!' Corso said.

'I can't help then, I'm a scientist' said labnor.

'I know where they can be found!' said I'Son.

'Ok, we'll treat your wife and take you to Shiloh, in return, you aid us in finding the traderoutes' said Corso.

'Deal!'

I'Son gave the pirate the coordinates to their location.

'Can we trust him?' asked Labnor as I'Son ended the call.

'I don't know. All I know, is life as we knew it, is over labnor. We're fugitives. We'll go to shiloh and make a new life there'

Labnor nodded.

They went to wait with Niobe and the baby for the arrival of the pirate Corso...

_I end chapter one here, as the next sequense is better of in a chapter to itself. But hopefully, you'll like it._


End file.
